Who I am inside
by DeathbladeMeister
Summary: A first- year, friends with Harry Potter, with a secret to hide... will she be part of the evil world from which she comes, or will she be placed where she belongs?


Assholes. She was not going in their car again. She couldn't stand the constant anti- Muggle prejudice. Yes, they weren't wizards. Yes, they couldn't use magic. Yes, they were thick- but is that any reason to hate them?

She walked down to the Ravenclaw car. Rejected. Terry Boot knew who she was.

Then Hufflepuff. Same. Ernie Macmillan knew who she was.

Last, Gryffindor car. She sighed. This would be the first and only time she could enjoy the company of pleasant people.

She found a cab on the end. Shyly, she knocked on the door, and opened it.

"Hello? Um, may I sit here with you?"

"Sure. Come in, there's a seat next to Ginny."

The redhead grinned as she budged up next to another ginger, undoubtedly her brother. As she sat down, the girl who had spoken began to introduce the others.

"I'm Hermione, the two on your side are Ron and Ginny, and by the window, that's Harry. Harry Potter."

Harry Potter, the boy who needed no introduction. She'd heard plenty of stories from her brother, her parents, even in the Prophet. He grinned from the opposite corner of the booth- he looked nothing like the arrogant, stuck- up bastard her brother had described.

"I'm Vipera. Nice to meet you."

The five of them chatted and played Exploding Snap for a while. But soon the conversation turned to sorting.

"Vipera, which house do you think you're going to be in?"

Like she had any choice.

"I don't know. I don't really mind, either."

"Let's just hope you're not in Slytherin. Dickheads, the lot of them."

"Ron!"

"What, Hermione, its true! Slytherins are dickheads."

"There is one dickhead in Slytherin, you see." Ginny explained. "So obviously Ron thinks the whole lot are slime."

"Malfoy is a git, though," said Harry. "It's best you avoid him."

Avoid Draco Malfoy? It was going to be hard.

She lay down her cards. Then they blew up in her face.

**In the great hall**

When the hat had finished its song, the names began.

"Atherton, Paige!"

"_Hufflepuff!"_

"Belew, Elliot!"

"_Gryffindor!"_

**It kept getting closer.**

"Downham, Harry!"

"_Slytherin!"_

"Gregory, Thomas!"

"_Gryffindor!"_

**And closer**.

"Hunt, Sophie!"

"_Ravenclaw!"_

"Jackson, Sophie!"

"_Slytherin!"_

No. No. Please, please, please don't let it be me.

"Malfoy, Vipera!"

She turned around at the top of the stairs. Draco looked at her with pride, smirking with his rat-face. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw looked at her with contempt. She was used to that. But looking at Gryffindor, there was only shock. The Weaslys looked at her in surprised. Hermione looked disappointed. But Harry looked at her with hope.

So she decided.

Then the hat fell over her head.

"_Another Malfoy, then. Sharing that name, there should be no doubt on where to put you… but there, there's that spark of rebellion- a brave choice, young lady. All you have to do is think the words…"_

A… choice? On one hand, disappointing her family, shaming her name, but being where she knew she belonged. On the other, pretending to be the scum she was meant to be, just to please her father. And the next two words she thought would change her life forever.

"_Not Slytherin."_

"_Then for you, it's… GRYFFINDOR!"_

The hat came off. She looked at Professor McGonagall- priceless. She was staring at her with massive googly- eyes like a frog. She looked over at Draco. Humiliation was all that she saw on his face. She smirked at her older brother. She had finally shown him up so far he would never live it down.

Everyone else shared shock. A_ Malfoy _in Gryffindor was unheard of. She got halfway down the steps when she realised there was no applause. There was always cheering. None for the Malfoy.

She began to wonder if she made the right decision.

But then Harry stood up and clapped. Then Hermione. Then the Weaslys. Then the entire of Gryffindor house. Then suddenly the whole hall broke out into applause.

Well, not everyone.

Slytherin was silent. Everyone received some sarcastic applause. Not her.

And she was glad.

It took three whole minutes to the dim to die down so the names could begin again.

And with Woods, James being a Ravenclaw, the feast began. No- one mentioned the situation. But she was dreading her brothers' reaction.

**Later**

He slammed her up against the wall and spat in her face.

"Gryffindor! You're a shame to the family, Vipera! How could you? You simple, stupid, traitorous Mudblood!"

"Me, Mudblood? Draco, you have exactly the same blood as me, remember? I'm your sister!"

"Yeah Malfoy, lay off!"

Draco glared at Harry and Ron as they headed to the rescue. Viperas' heart leapt. She still had friends, even though she was a Malfoy.

Her brother though, sneered at the red- and- gold tie she was wearing. He grabbed it, and pulled her close, and whispered at her so no- one else could hear.

"_Remember, Vipera, that from this day onwards, you are no sister of mine."_

In retaliation, she grabbed her brothers', and whispered back,

"_And you remember, Draco, that I wouldn't have it any other way."_


End file.
